The Friends Who Were
by countertiger-x
Summary: Everybody has changed. It is now 14 years later, and all friends are about to meet for the first time. Please review my story!!*FINISHED!!!*
1. Topanga sets it up

Remembering back at the last episode.........  
  
"I love you all. Class Dismissed." says Mr. Finney  
  
Now its 14 years later........  
  
  
  
Cory and Topanga have just finished telling they're life story. About how they met, about Angela, Shawn, Jack, Eric, Rachel, Morgan, Amy, Alan, and of course Mr. Finney. 12-year old Riley Matthews looks at her mother confused. "Is that it? You just left Philidelphia, came here, and had some kids? IS THAT IT? What about Uncle Shawn and Angela? Did she ever come back? Have I ever seen her? HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH????" Topanga looked at her daughter. "Well, honey, that's how its been. And I can't change anything about it." Riley looked dissapointed. "Mom, we need another bedtime story." Topanga looked at Cory. "That's it. Time for bed you two." Cory says, changing the subject. 14-year old Calvin Matthews looks at his father like he is going to cry. "Please can we stay up a little bit longer? PLEASE????" "Nope, that's all for tonight. You both have school tomorrow." The two siblings look at each other and then Calvin marches to his room.  
  
When Cory and Topanga get out of Riley's room they flirt like they used to. "That was some fatherly love honey bunny." "Yeah, was just doing my job." They go into the kitchen and heat up a nice pot of coffee. " You know Cory, I really want to see them all again." "Who?" "You know, Angela, Jack, Rachel, your parents, everybody." Cory looked at her. "What are we just going to call all of them and say 'Hey! Haven't seen you in a few years. Why don't you come and visit.'" "No, but we could do something like that."  
  
* * * *  
  
Cory was at work when Topanga called her from her office. Cory was a business manager in economics who worked at the newly built World Trade Center. His secretary came into his office while he was working. "Mr. Matthews, your wife is on Line 2." Cory smiled at his employee. "Thanks Stacy. You can go on your lunch break now, if you want to." "But, sir. Um... don't you want somebody to take your calls while you're working?" "I'll answer them myself. Now I heard the new soup and salad place cooks a mean stew. Why don't you check it out?" "Thanks so much, Mr. Matthews." "No problem." Cory picks up the phone and pushes the button that said Line 2 next to it. "You called my love?" "Cory, I got a hold of everyone, and we are going to have a little reunion for Christmas next week. The kids will be on vacation, and we could take time off work. It's so perfect!!!" Topanga was a lawyer who was a senior partner in her firm, Johnson, Johnson, & Matthews. " You're serious? Everybody agreed to come?" "I already bought our tickets. We are going to have the time of our lives. And Riley and Calvin can finally see our friends and they're family." "Well, if you say so, I'll tell my boss." "Oh, and don't forget. It's Riley's karate tournament today. We can't miss it." "I'll be there." "Love you." "Love you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Authors note:  
  
I'll probably get more chapters tomorrow. Hope you guys like it. It's my first fanfic. 


	2. "We're bad parents!"

Riley looked around for her parents. No sign yet. They always do this to me, she thought. Suddenly, she saw Calvin coming through the door. "Calvin!" Calvin saw her waving madly at him. "Where's mom and dad?" Riley said with anger in her tone. "I don't know. Didn't they come with you?"  
  
"They promised they would be here..." Riley put her face into her hands as she almost burst into tears. Her brother quietly patted her on the back and comforted her. "I'm sure they'll be there. You know mom and dad. We live in New York. It's like traffic central at this hour. They are probably on the road now." "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Calvin." Riley says as she gives her big brother a hug.  
  
"Riley Matthews! You're up!" the sensei calls.  
  
* * * *'  
  
Topanga looked at the clock as she was on the road. "Shoot! I'm Late!!" she says as she beeps the horn. Yes, it was afternoon traffic in New York City as workers are heading home to their families.  
  
Meanwhile, Cory is still at the office working on some projects he had to finish before leaving. Stacy comes into the room to bring in some files. "Here are the files Mr. Matthews." "Thanks Stacy. I am so swamped. I have a presentation to do at the meeting tomorrow." "Don't worry sir, you'll kick them so hard in the gut, they will probably promote you to president."  
  
"OH CRAP!" Cory slaps his forehead really hard that he leaves a red mark. "Did I say something wrong Mr. Matthews?" "Oh, no Stacy. It's just that I promised to go to my daughter's karate tournament, which is probably starting right now and I totally forgot. I'll never get there in time with traffic at this hour. I guess I just can't go." "Don't worry Mr. Matthews, she'll understand."  
  
* * * *  
  
"WHAT, YOU JUST FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME????" Riley screamed in anger while she was talking to her parents at they're house. "Honey," Topanga said reasonably"Your father and I are reall y sorry. We were both stuck in traffic and there was just no way." Riley burst into tears and silently said "I just wanted you to be there. That's all....." then runs to her room. During all this Calvin is sitting on the couch. Cory and Topanga look at each other, then look at Calvin. "She really wanted us there didn't she?" Cory said. "Well, it was the state tournament. All she wanted was parent support you know? She won first." Calvin said looking at his parents. "We really messed up this time didn't we.." Cory said as Topanga just let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
At 12 midnight, Topanga still lay awake, thinking about Riley. Cory however fell asleep. "Cory, I failed her. We failed her. I feel like such a bad mother." Topanga says. "Cory? Cory?" she sighs and kisses him on the cheek. She gets out of bed and walks to Riley's room. Riley is sound asleep with her pillow soaked with tears. Topanga wipes her face and puts the covers of her bed over her since she was shivering. Topanga looks at Riley for a while, then kisses her on the forehead while saying, "Goodnight, my little angel."  
  
Two hours later, Cory wakes up. Topanga is sound asleep next to him. He gets up and goes to Riley's room. He sees her and also just looks at her for a while. Thinking about the day she was born. How he thought he was going to be the greatest father in the world. This was obviously a minor setback. "I'm sorry baby girl." he says as he kisses her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
At 5 a.m., Riley gets up and changes into her regular clothes. She puts on a coat and goes to the kitchen. She silently makes some hot chocolate and puts it in a thermos. She walks passed Calvin's room to the stairs of the roof. Riley sits down and just waits for a while. Suddenly she is startled by a voice. "Come here often?" Calvin followed her to the roof with a coat on. "Calvin? Weren't you asleep." Calvin comes and sits down next to her. It was so cold that they could see they're breath. "I heard you walking to the stairs. You really need to keep quiet more." "Well, obviously you don't here good other days. I come here to watch the sunrise when I'm down. " Calvin sees the thermos. "Can I have some of that?" Riley pushes her brother lightly, laughs, and pours a cup for him. "You know they love you, and you know they're sorry right?" Riley looks away and stares at the sky.  
  
"They're just never there you know?" Calvin looks at the sky along with her. "Just once, I would like them to just take time off work and just spend time with us. When we were little, Mom put us with a freakin' babysitter." Calvin nodded his head. "But I mean, they tried. You know how they are." "Yeah. It's not like I'm gonna stay mad at them forever. I'll forgive them tomorrow." Calvin laughs. "You mean today." They both laugh and look at the sky. When they do, the sun rises up.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Stay tuned for more chapters. There are going to be alot since I have alot of details. 


	3. Shawn is suprised;airport time

Shawn was in the middle of writing a column for the magazine when the phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but it just kept ringing. The machine will get it, thought Shawn as he kept on writing. But then he remembered, he left the machine off all week. So he saved his work and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Shawn, old buddy! How have you been." Cory said with a delightful voice. Shawn was startled because Cory had used an exceptionally loud tone.  
  
"Cory! When's the last time I've seen you? A few months ago!" Shawn said.  
  
"Well, ready for the trip to Philly on Friday?" Cory said. Shawn thought about it. It's this Friday, Shawn thought. "Yeah Cor, I've been packing for it all week!" he lied.  
  
"How about we get together for lunch, tomorrow, say at 1sharp." Shawn looked at his schedule. Nothing for 1. "Sure, how about that new place across the Trade Center. I heard they cooked a mean stew." "Well you heard right. See you there." Shawn hung up the phone. Better start packing, he thought  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"So Cor, how are the kids? Um, Riley and Calvin, yeah that's they're names." Shawn and Cory were at lunch sitting at a table drinking coffee. "Well Shawn, they look more like Topanga everyday. They're doing pretty good at school and we get along just fine. How about you? How is the writing coming?" Shawn ordered some soup and answered. "It's going pretty well, I've gotten alot of good reviews from critics, my boss says that I've never done better."  
  
The waitress came back with a beef stew for Shawn. Cory ordered one as well.  
  
"So, are you excited that we'll be seeing everyone again? Aren't you excited you're gonna see Angela? I mean you two haven't even spoke to one another since she left for Europe!" Shawn nearly choked on the soup he was eating. "What? Angela's coming? Nobody told me that!!!" Shawn wiped his mouth with a napkin. He said that so loud that some of the people in the restaurant were staring.  
  
"Um, didn't Topanga tell you Shawn? I mean you do want to see her don't you. Along with Jack Rachel, my parents?" Shawn thought about this. "Do you think I should still go Cor? I mean what if we get into a fight or something. I'm scared." Shawn had this sad puppy dog look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Shawn, we're all here for you. I promise. Nothings gonna happen." Cory smiled and Shawn smiled along with him. "This is some good soup Cory." Shawn said while he was slurping away.  
  
* * * *  
  
"...and on Friday, we'll be expecting a sunny day here in New York City. A nice day to just go out and play with your kids. And that's it with the weather, I'm Eric Matthews, back to you John......."  
  
Eric went off the set to get a drink. He was exhausted. Nothing but weather, weather, and more weather. After he was done, he went home to his apartment and finished his packing. He looked around his apartment and a picture caught his eye. A picture of Jack and Rachel in a different country, smiling, on one of their trips to the Peace Corr.  
  
He smiled at Jack. An evil smile. "I'll see you, on Friday." he said pointing at the picture. He quickly packed the picture into his suitcase, and put his suitcase in the car. He called his brother's house.  
  
"Riley! Hey it's Uncle Eric! Yeah, I'm doing fine. Is your mom there? No, well can you just tell her that Uncle Eric said that he's ready and will meet you guys at the airport tomorrow afternoon right after work. Ok, I'll be seeing ya! Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Calvin was just finishing packing up. All he needed was Mom and dad's christmas present. He thought he had put it right next to his suitcase, but it was gone. "RILEY!!!"  
  
"What? What?" Riley came rushing into his room. "THE PRESENT...I mean the present" he said whispering " was right here and now its gone!"  
  
"Relax, I put it in my backpack. I had to hide it when you had it out in the open while mom was giving you your clean clothes." Riley said.  
  
"Geez, you could at least notify me." Calvin said with anger. "Well SOOORRRYYYY." Riley said with sarcasm.  
  
Calvin finished his packing by putting his laptop into his backpack. He couldn't forget his prized possesion. All his work was on there. His journal, his stories, his poems, his life. Mom and Dad wouldn't understand, he thought while stuffing it into his bag.  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley put on her helmet. She put her stick on the ground as she got ready to get the puck. Calvin was right on her side. The two Matthews were playing street hockey with they're neighbors in the road before they left to the airport. "One quick game" Riley had said to Calvin. It has been two hours.  
  
Riley had the puck, she passed it to Calvin, and Calvin passed it back. When she got near the goal, she swung with all her might, and hit the puck into the net. "GOAL!!!!"  
  
"RILEY, CALVIN!!! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT!!" Topanga's booming voice interrupted Riley and Calvin's victory celebration. They said they're goodbyes to their friends, put they're rollerblades on a holder attached to they're backpack and ran to the car. Shawn was waiting there at the car.  
  
"Uncle Shawn!" the two kids both screamed. "Hey kids! Ready for the plane?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"All right" Shawn said as he gave them high fives.  
  
Cory finished packing the bags into the trunk and finally they all got into the car and drove to the airport. Shawn played paper, scissors, rock with the kids while Cory and Topanga were fighting on which way was the quickest to the airport.  
  
When they finally got to the airport, they met Eric at the gate. "Uncle Eric!!!" again the two screamed at the same time.  
  
They hugged, kissed, and got on the plane. Cory, Topanga, and Shawn were sitting together on one side, while Eric, Calvin and Riley sat on the other side. "I want the window seat!" Riley boomed! "No I want the windo seat!" Eric screamed back. They played paper, scissors, rock and Riley won. "WOO WOO!" Riley exclaimed.  
  
It wasn't a long flight to Philly, about one hour. Cory and Topanga just kept talking, while Shawn kept on writing, Eric was hitting on the stewardess, and Calvin and Riley were playing Game Boy.  
  
Then the captain finally said it. "This is your captain speaking, we are now finally reaching our destination and will land in a few minutes. As you noticed I turned on the fasten-seatbelt sign. Will you please fasten your seatbelts and put your chairs in the right position and we will be there in just a few moments. Have a good time in Phillidelphia and I hope you fly with American Airlines again."  
  
Shawn held on, knowing that once he got out of that gate, his life would change, once he saw Angela again...  
  
"We're here in Philidelphia. Thank you for flying American Airlines. Your baggage claim number is C2. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
  
  
Author's note: This wasn't my best, If this sucks, don't mind me. I'm just a 13 year old. 


	4. Angela comes with her suprise...

"Mom! Dad!" Cory exclaimed when he saw his parents. There they were, the Matthews family, standing at the gate. All of them, Alan, Amy, Morgan, and last but not least, Joshua.  
  
"Cory! Topanga! Oh, we're so glad to see you. And Riley and Calvin! My goodness, I haven't seen you since you were born. You two have grown so much...." Amy exclaimed as she hugged them.  
  
Amy and Alan looked much older now. They both had a top of gray hair and have developed a few more wrinkles on they're face.  
  
Morgan was now much, much bigger, with her being in her twenties. She was in college at Pennbrook, where Cory and Topanga had gone. Now, Joshua was much more handsome than when Cory had last seen him. He was now about 15 and was very tall.  
  
After they're family reunion, and after getting the baggage from the baggage claim, they all went to the house where Cory and Eric had grown up. Everything was pretty much the same. The furniture was still in the right place, nothing moved. Except that Cory's room and Morgan's room had been turned into guest rooms (Morgan lives at the dorm.).  
  
"Wow, I can't tell you how much I have missed this house." Cory said with a sigh. Eric nodded his head along with him, thinking about all the memories. Rachel, he thought, I miss you....  
  
* * * *  
  
While Eric and Cory tool the kids aroung the neighborhood, Shawn and Topanga stayed behind, and talked.  
  
"Have you talked to Angela lately?" Shawn said acting curious. He was really nervous about Angela. "Actually we talked on the phone. She asked me if you were coming you know...." Topanga stopped. Silence for a while. Until Topanga ended it.  
  
"You still love her, don't you Shawn," Shawn looked at her then put his head down.  
  
"I don't know. It's like I'm always thinking about her and..." Shawn paused "Yeah, I guess I just, still do. Did she say anything about me?" Topanga looked at him.  
  
"Well no, but she did say she had a surprise for us all, but she didn't tell me what it was." Topanga patted Shawn on the back. "Well, last time I heard, she was still single Shawn. I don't think she ever dated another guy. Just concentrated on work."  
  
Shawn stood up, "I think I need some fresh air for a little while, you want to come?" Topanga shook her head. "Nah, I need to unpack my things. Cory is such a slob." she said while grinning.  
  
As he walked out the door he thought, She's single all right. But who knows, that suprise could be her new fiance. He walked out the door in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Honey, can you believe it? They tore down John Adams High! I never heard about this." Cory said as soon as he burst through the door. Riley and Calvin raced up the stairs to their room. Eric stayed behind.  
  
"Hey, Topanga...." he said in a low voice  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to live with that Cory, we can't change anything about it." Topanga said without hearing Eric.  
  
"Topanga!" Eric said a little louder.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. What is it Eric?" she said while sitting next to him on the couch.  
  
"Are you sure Rachel and Jack are coming?" he asked wanting to make sure. "Well I'm sure they are..." The phone rang. "Hold on Eric..."  
  
Topanga answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Rachel! how are you and Jack doing? Oh no, that's too bad. Are you sure? Well, i guess we'll have to have Christmas without you guys. Ok, bye."  
  
"Eric..." Topanga began to say, but it was too late. Eric had already heard and was heading up the stairs to his room, broken hearted.  
  
* * * *  
  
Shawn was still out when the doorbell rang. It was about dinner time, when Cory answered the door. There was a young black woman, also known as Angela. "Angela!!! Honey, come in here! It's Angela!!" Just then Topanga raced though the door.  
  
"Angela!" "Topanga!" each one said as they hugged for an exceptionally long time. "Oh my gosh, its been so long, is Shawn here?" Topanga let go of her. "No, he left, but he'll be back. So what's that suprise, that I heard about." Just then a young boy about 13, went to Angela.  
  
"Where should I put the luggage mom?" the boy answered. Topanga and Cory were shocked. That boy just called Angela mom, Cory thought. Poor Shawn, Topanga thought.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son, Troy." Angela said while she put his arms on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know. This chapter was really stupid. I'm trying to make it better but I'm having a hard time with writing the middle. Well, another chapter later! 


	5. "Who's the father?"

"Hi!" Troy said shyly. "Mom, please, where do I put the bags?"  
  
Angela looked at her son. "Just put them inside, baby." Topanga motioned to Cory to help him with the bags. Then she pulled Angela to a corner where nobody could hear them talk.  
  
"Angela!!! You never told me you got married! I could have been at your wedding! Whats wrong with you for not even calling!!" Topanga said angrily at Angela. Angela's smile faded away.  
  
"I'm not married, Topanga...." Topanga looked at her. Then comforted her friend by hugging her.  
  
But then Topanga interuppted the happy moment. "Then, who's is he?" she said. Angela was about to tell her when they heard a door slam in the kitchen.  
  
Shawn bursted through the door exclaiming "Cory, you have got to try one of these!!" he said holding up a carton of french fries. Suddenly, he stopped seeing Angela there. She's here, he thought, and she looks so beautiful. "Shawn." Angela said to catch Shawn's attention.  
  
"Angela, it's been a long time," Shawn started to say, until Angela pulled Troy by his side. "Shawn, this is my son, Troy." she said as she put on a grin.  
  
But Shawn wasn't grinning. All he felt was his heart torn apart. He looked at Angela, then Troy, then Topanga. "Hi, um, Troy. Listen, I have to go do something...." he said as he waked out the same way he came in. They all listened as the door slammed closed. Angela wanted to talk. "Troy, why don't you go upstairs and find a room for us ok?" Troy nodded and went upstairs. Topanga motioned to Cory. "Cory, why don't you go upstairs, and play with the children." Cory nodded and went upstairs.  
  
"Oh, Topanga, you are so lucky. You have no idea how hard it is being a single mom. I mean, I have to go home from work early and cook dinner, I have to hire a baby sitter, its just so hard..." Angela started crying. " I haven't been able to contact Shawn in so many years, because I've been so busy. I still love him Topanga, but I haven't gotten a chance to tell him that....."  
  
"You mean?" Topanga looked into Angela's eyes and knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"Yeah, Shawn's is Troy's father......" Angela hugged Topanga and started crying more on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry this is so short. And it probably sucks too. I'll get more on. Please review my story!!!! 


	6. The Accident

"Hit me." Shawn said, totally drunk. The bartender looked up at him. "I think that's enough for you. that's your 8th drink tonight. I think you should go home."  
  
"I said hit me.." Shawn said angrilly. Screw you, he thought, your heart wasn't broken by the only person I loved. Shawn laughed to himself. "I knew I never had her. She never loved me.." he said aloud. The bartender looked at him again. "Hey, this one is on the house ok? Just promise that after, you'll go home, and get some rest." Shawn looked at him. "Yeah... whatever."  
  
Home, he thought, where do I go?  
  
* * * *  
  
Cory, Topanga, and Angela were waiting in the living room, waiting for Shawn to come home. The kids were asleep (including Eric :)and so were Cory's parents. It was about midnight, and it was raining. Angela felt the guilt inside of her. "It's all my fault." She said shaking her head," I should of told him earlier...."  
  
Cory had had enough. "I'm going to go look for him. Tell my parents, I took the car." Topanga got in his way. "Cory, it's dangerous out there. Besides, he could come home any minute now."  
  
"Obviously, you don't know Shawn that well. He's probably drunk, and wandering down the streets somewhere. I'm going to find him." he said as he stompped out the door. Angela kept on crying.  
  
It turned out that all of the kids weren't asleep. Riley lay awake in her bed, mostly thinking, but also because Uncle Eric wouldn't stop that awful snoring. She sat up when she heard the door slam. She looked out the window and saw her father going to the car and drive up. "Dad, what are you up to now?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Shawn walked the streets as barely any cars passed by. There was one here and then, but he never noticed. Sometimes he found a bench to sit on, other times, he kept on walking. Then, he just wandered around on the road. Right in the middle. He could barely balance since, he was so drunk. he didn't even realize it was raining.  
  
Sometimes he's even scream "Angela!", thinking she would just show up and say "It was just a dream, Shawn. I'm still here for you." Then sudennly a pair of headlights were coming his way. He just stood there waiting for it to hit him. The car braked hard, causing it to swerve, missing Shawn, and crashed into a headlight.  
  
Shawn opened his eyes. He saw the wreck. He also saw the driver, and recognized him.  
  
"CORY!!!" 


	7. Cory's condition

Shawn walked back and forth in the hospital lobby. What did I do, he thought, it was all my fault. Just then, Topanga, Eric, and Angela came running through the elevator.  
  
"Where is he?" Topanga cried with her eyes wet with tears and her hair soaked with rain.  
  
"He's in the emergency room." he said, looking down at the floor. Angela just stayed silent. "Where are the kids" Shawn asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad are watching them at home." Eric replied. Then, the doctor came out to talk. "Mrs Matthews, is there a Mrs. Matthews here?" he asked looking around the room. Topanga stood up.  
  
"Yes, I am.." she said still crying, "How is he?" The doctor looked at her. "Let's sit down."  
  
Cory had a few major injuries. About five of his ribs were broken, his right leg broken, and his am dislocated. He was unconsious, but not in danger of dying. "He won't be walking for a while...." the doctor explained, "but he'll be fine after some trips to his doctor and a few weeks of physical therapy."  
  
Topanga and Shawn gave a sigh of relief. Shawn looked at Angela. "Can we see him?" Topanga asked. The doctor nodded. "But only two at a time." he said, while walking out. "Thank you," Topanga said gratefully.  
  
  
  
Topanga faced Shawn. "Why don't you come with me Shawn." Shawn nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley was rushing to put on her clothes. She shook Calvin. "Calvin, wake up..." Calvin just turned. "Calvin, Wake UP!" No answer. Riley punched him, hard. "What you do that for?" he said with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Calvin, we're sneaking out, Dad's been in a car accident." He sat up. "How..... how do you know?" he asked. " I heard it all. Mom and Aunt Angela were downstairs, then somebody called and...." She couldn't finish because tears were pouring out of her eyes. She wiped her face. "Come on, get dressed, we're blading to the hospital."  
  
"Is it still raining?" Calvin asked while putting on a pair of socks. "No, it stopped a while ago. It'll be a little slippery, but we'll be ok. Suddenly, the door opened. Somebody came in. They immediately got back in they're beds, and pretended they were sleeping.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. It's just me." the shadow said. Riley got out of her bed. "Troy, what are you doing up?" she said suprised. (The kids met earlier and became good friends) "I heard you guys in the next room." he said, "I want to go with you,"  
  
Calvin got out from the covers. "It's ok, Troy, you don't have to come." Troy smiled and he held up a pair of rollerblades. "I'm going" he said once again. "Ok, but you're going to have to be quiet. Grandpa and Grandma are in the living room and we're going to sneak out the back door." Riley said, getting her backpack on.  
  
"Wait." Everyone stopped. "How do we know which way to get to the hospital?" Troy asked. Riley smiled. "Uncle Eric showed me the way when we were driving around." She opened the door. "Hurry up, who knows how long dad might last." she looked at Calvin, then marched out the door.  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Hope you like the next chapters. Thank you for all your nice reviews. 


	8. "The kids are missing!!"

Cory lay silently on the hospital bed, unconsious, with cso weakasts everywhere on his body. "Oh, Cory," Topanga looked at him. She hated to see him , so helpless. She kissed him on the head. Shawn looked at him as well, but stayed by the door. Topanga called him over.  
  
"Shawn come on," she gestured for him to come. He walked slowly toward the bed. "Aw Cor, why'd you come looking for me.... You know I always mess up! Typical Cory, cleaning up my messes for me...." he smiled. Topanga held his hand. All was silent, and the only sound in the room was the heart monitor, beeping continusly. Topanga interrupted it.  
  
"Shawn, I think you should go talk with Angela. She really wants to talk to you." she said. Shawn looked at her. "She's married, has a family, and doesn't love me. Why should we talk? To see her family album?" he screamed. This made Topanga really pissed off.  
  
"Shawn, get a grip!! You've been taking this so hard when you didn't even listen to the whole story! You've been a total jerk to Angela since she's been here! Now go tlka to her!!" she yelled at Shawn. "Oh, by the way," she added as he was walking out the door, "SHE"S NOT MARRIED!!!!"  
  
Shawn looked at her. What did she say, he thought. He walked out the door.  
  
Just then, Eric rushed through the door, tripped over Shawn, and accidentaly pulled out the wire to Cory's heart monito. The long beep sounded. "OH GOD, CORY'S DEAD!!" he screamed as he got up and sobbed over Cory's body. "WHY!! WHY CORY!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME???" he sobbed. Then Topanga pulled him up. "Eric, he's not dead. You pulled the wire out." she put the wire back in and the monitor started beeping continusly again.  
  
" Oh, he he," he said while getting off of Cory. Topanga looked at him for a while. Then Eric remembered why he was in the room. "Oh Yeah!" he laughed "The kids are missing. Mom and DAd called and said that they sneaked out some where."  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley was rushing now. "Come on you slowpokes!!" Calvin and Troy stared at her while coughing and panting. Troy let out a gasp. "Well..... Sorry... Ms. Speedy..." he said while taking a breath after each word. "We've (gasp) been blading for two (cough) hours!" Calvin took out his inhaler and used it.  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Calvin added.  
  
"Sure I do! It's um..... um..." she pointed to various places. Troy put his face into his hands. " Oh great Columbus! Now we're lost..." he said in a muffled voice.  
  
Just then Calvin pulled out his laptop. "I think I may have found a way to get there. I have this map program, all I have to do is type in hwere we are, and it'll show a map."  
  
Troy gave a sigh of relief. "Well then hurry up!!!" Riley screamed in Calvin's ear as he was typing.  
  
* * * *  
  
"OH, THIS IS SO RILEY AND CALVIN!!!" Topanga screamed in the waiting room. "Shhhh, there are paitients in here ma'am. Please be quiet..." one of the nurses told Topanga. "I'll give you QUIET!! I'LL QUIET YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Where could they be?" Angela said with a worried tone.  
  
"GEEZ, THOSE KIDS ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK. ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, I'LL STRANGLE THEM AND THEN I'LL......" Topanga went on and on...  
  
Shawn looked at Angela. He put his arm around her. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find them.." They hugged. "Shawn," she started to say," We need to talk..." Suddenly, Riley, Calvin, and Troy burst through the doors in their rollerblades. Riley screamed, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S DAD?"  
  
The nurse once again had to tell them to quiet down. "And no rollerblading in the hospital!!!" she screamed.  
  
A/N: Done with the 8th chapter! Stay tuned for more! Hope you like it. Oh, and to all those people who are asking about Shawn and Angela, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! 


	9. Shawn & Angela

Calvin and Riley looked at their father, laying on the bed, unconcious, with all sorts of color bruises on his skin. "Aw, Dad," Riley said as she turned away to cry on Topanga's shoulder. Topanga hugged her comforting her, saying things like "It's okay, honey," or "Everything's going to be all right."  
  
But Calvin just stared. He stared as though he'a seen a ghost. He was pale, white, and was getting sick. Seeing one of the people he loved, lying there, probably almost dead. What would happen if he did die? He would be the man of the house. Nothing would be the same. He turned away to his mom's other shoulder.  
  
Cory, Topanga thought, wake up, don't you see how much your kids need you?  
  
* * * *  
  
They were all in the waiting room. Some asleep, some not. Troy fell asleep on his mom's lap. Angela stroked his hair as Shawn watched her. She's so beautiful, he thought. They tried to talk to each other, but they didn't know how to start. Sometimes, Shawn would start to say something, but no words came out. Angela would do the same. Sometimes, they would both start at the same time, but still no words came out.  
  
Calvin was asleep with Topanga, who was also sleeping. Eric, as usual, was snoring in his sleep.  
  
Riley, however, was still awake. Her feet on the chair, and head in her knees. Dammit, she thought, this is just like Dad. She sighed. Nothings going right. She looked at her watch. Three am. She got up. Shawn saw.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she stopped, hesitated. "Um, bathroom." she said nervously. "Why are you going with your coat?" Shawn asked pointing to it. Riley thought. "It's a girl thing...." she smiled. Shawn nodded and she left.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley looked at the directory. "Roof, roof, roof, come on, roof. AHA!" she screamed. She went to the location on the map, and saw a doorway that said "Stairway to Roof." She climbed the stairs, and to her suprise, the door was open.  
  
A cold wind went through her as she came onto the roof. She saw a hard cement block, sat down, and looked up at the sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Angela," Shawn finally said after a while," He looks just like you." Angela looked up. "Yeah, he's beautiful isn't he?" She looked straight into Shawn's eyes. "I guess Topanga told you that I'm not married..." she said while smiling. Shawn only nodded. He looked down at the floor then looked back up.  
  
"Whatever happened to us Angela? Why didn't we keep in touch, I mean, it was over so.... so.... quickly." Angela kept looking at Shawn. "Shawn, I don't know... My letters were always returned to me because I was still writing you at your address in Philidelphia. I didn't know how to contact you. Then I had Troy." she laughed.  
  
"Shawn, you have no idea, how hard it was for me, when my dad found out I was pregnant, he..... he was really mad. But luckilly he helped me through all this. When Troy was five, I moved back to the U.S." she said.  
  
"You know Angela, did your dad mention that I was going to propose to make you stay with me..." he laughed, "I still love you, I guess." Angela looked at him. He looked at her. Their eyes met, and they kissed (Lips and long people!). They let go of each other. Silence for a while. No sound. Then Angela stopped it.  
  
"You know Shawn, he does look like me," Angela started looking at Troy, " He looks alot like his dad too," Shawn looked up at her.  
  
"An...Angela? Who is his father......?" he started. Angela smiled. "You..." Shawn's mouth dropped, and for a few seconds, he stopped breathing.  
  
A/N: Ok, alot of people, ok maybe two, are telling me that Angela and Shawn didn't sleep together. Look, it didn't say that they didn't sleep together and it's my story and I say they did! OK? Good. 


	10. All on a Rooftop

Riley was lying down on the floor of the roof, trying to see if there was any constellations she could find. Since she was outside at 4 a.m., she was shivering. "Damn floor," she muttered. "Damn wind," she said aloud. Then a tear came down her eye followed by many more.  
  
* * * *  
  
Topanga's eyes opened as she awoke from her deep sleep. She saw Calvin sleeping beside her and Shawn with his mouth wide open. She told him, Topanga thought and smiled as she looked at the couple. She yawned and gave her arms a stretch, when she noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Where's Riley?" she asked Shawn. Angela and Shawn looked over to her and Calvin woke up from his sleep. Shawn had to think for a minute. (He touched his forehead since it hurt a little ;) ) "Um, last time I remembered, she said she was going to the bathroom, but that was over an hour ago."  
  
Topanga slapped her face with her hand leaving a big red mark. "AND YOU ACTUALLY TRUSTED HER??" she screamed into Shawn's face. They started looking for her, in the cafeteria, bathroom, everywhere. Then Calvin stopped their search  
  
"I think I know where she is. Ask the front desk where the roof is…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Riley cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. Dad and Mom was always at work, was how she remembered her childhood. Never going to her competitions. Always expecting good grades. Never caring. Calvin was her only family. He stuck by her, cheering her on. Not mom and dad.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sun not up yet?" Calvin said with a grin.  
  
It was Calvin of course. Good old Calvin. "What now Hobbes?" Hobbes was Riley's nickname to Calvin. Like the comic. They always fought, but also did everything together and were best friends.  
  
"I hate them Cal," she turned away "I hate them…so much."she said while Calvin saw a smoke coming from her mouth for it was so cold. Calvin nodded along with her.  
  
"You know, I have problems too you know. You're not the only one who cares about all this…" he drifted away. "Yeah right! You're the one who gets all the good grades, the awards, and.. and.. other stuff. Mom and Dad praise you!" Riley snorted  
  
Then Riley saw one single tear run down Calvin's cheek. Like a cold water drop falling from an icicle. "Cal, you ok?" she said while she handed him a used, wet tissue.  
  
Calvin turned it down, and wiped away the tear. "Riley, I'm sick of you always feeling sorry for yourself. You're such a baby. Don't you know dad and mom love you? Why do you think they pay attention to you so much? They pay attention to you messing up so much that they don't even pay attention to me doing all the good stuff…."he screamed. Riley just stared at him for she had never seen him act this way before.  
  
"All my poetries, my stories, I tried to show them, Mom and Dad, but they were always too busy. 'I'll see them later son. I promise,' they always said. Then dad got into that stupid accident…" Calvin sniffled. "I could win, the Nobel prize, and they wouldn't even notice." Riley handed him another tissue. But he just turned it down again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Topanga sighed and leaned against the wall. "Am I really that bad of a parent?" she asked herself. She had heard every thing her children had said on their conversation on the rooftop. Calvin and told her to stay down for a while, but she just followed silently.  
  
It was true about what they said, about her being at work. But she never noticed. She thought her kids were happy. "Aw geez kids, I didn't mean to ignore you that much," she said to herself. Suddenly, she felt a growl to her stomach and a sick feeling, but it went away for a while.  
  
Just then Shawn came by. "Topanga, you ok? Are you sick or something?" he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "My kids hate me, my husband is unconscious, what could be better?" she laid her head on Shawn's shoulder. "I'm a bad mother, maybe I should just run away…" she said while closing her eyes real tight.  
  
"Maybe, you just need to straighten things out with them," he said "Maybe, you should be talking to them, and not me." Shawn gave her his million- dollar smile. Topanga nodded and got up. She was about to go up the stairs when she turned back.  
  
"How are you taking it 'Dad'" she laughed. Shawn smiled some more, but he still felt sick inside. I better see how they're doing, Shawn thought as he walked away. Again Topanga was about to climb the stairs to the roof but felt that sick feeling again, and had to run to the bathroom to vomit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Topanga came up and saw her two kids talking. She had just came from the bathroom. She didn't know what to do next. She still felt sick.  
  
"Calvin, cheer up ok? Look, at least we still got each other…." Riley said and hugged him. "Thanks Hobbes.." he said and they laughed. Just then, they heard something and turned back to see what it was. Topanga was behind them, which startled them completely.  
  
"MOM!!?!" Calvin screamed" What are you doing here? I mean, I asked you to wait for us downstairs while I got Riley…" he put his head down. "Did you hear?" Riley looked at her as well with bulging eyes. Topanga came and sat down between them. "You guys, if you were having trouble, why didn't you just come talk to me?"  
  
"If you heard what we were talking about, you would know." Riley muttered and put a frown on her face, "Maybe because you were never there…"Topanga looked at them. "I'll admit that, but seriously, just come and get my attention." She said with a stern voice.  
  
"I know I've been busy with work and all, but I have all the time in the world for you guys because I love you. You guys are my babies." She smiled. They smiled too. "I love you to mom," they both said. Then at the same time, "Ginks! Double Ginks! Infinity Ginks! 123 Magic Blackout" then they all laughed again.  
  
But then Topanga frowned. "Riley, I've been to see your teacher last month, and she says that you've been skipping school twice a month…" Riley hesitated. "Um…um… shy do we have to talk about that now… he he… I mean, it's Christmas.. you know… he… um…"  
  
Just then the sun came up, and it started to snow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Shawn saw Angela , just sitting by Troy, who was still sleeping. That's my boy, he thought. Then Troy shivered. Angela was about to put her coat on him but Shawn stopped her. Shawn took off his leather jacket and put it on Troy. Shawn kissed him forehead and Troy stopped shivering.  
  
"Angela," he asked "What are we going to do now. I mean now that I know about Troy, I certainly can't stay away from him. I mean, he's my son." Shawn smiled at the fact that he was actually a father. My son, he repeated in his head. Angela smiled a tiny smile and had a face like she was hiding the greatest secret in the world.  
  
"Shawn, I think I have another Christmas present in store for you." She laughed. Shawn's eyes widened. "We don't have another baby, do we?" (you can just hear the laughter in the background) Shawn asked with a tiny grin on his face.  
  
"Shawn, I'm moving to New York. My boss promoted me to a job that I couldn't turn down. I move next month. I mean, I didn't even know that it took place in New York until a few days ago."  
  
Shawn held her hand. "I guess it was just….just…" he looked up at the ceiling and then back to her, "fate…." He said and they kissed.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry I didn't get an update to you peoples sooner. Freaking internet really is screwed up. Well here is the one and only tenth chapter! I never knew it would last this long. Thanks all of you for your great reviews. There are only a few chapters left. A special thanks to Fran Regent about the great comments. And no Bobi, I didn't die, but I wish I did. More chapters to come!!! ( I hope you like what's happening to Shawn and Angela but I'm not giving anything away about the end!) (Wow this is the longest chapter and A/N I've ever written!) 


	11. "What happened to Eric?"

Eric opened his eyes and saw the bright, florescent light from the hospital ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the drool from his mouth. He'd been dreaming of Rachel again. Her beautiful red hair, her glittering smile. It haunted him, ever since they went their separate ways.  
  
He got up and saw Shawn and Angela, holding hands and Topanga hugging her kids. Stupid kids, he thought, when are they ever going to learn that love doesn't exist. Anymore…. Nobody noticed him get up and go to the elevator. "I need to get some fresh air," he muttered to them, but nobody heard. When he got out from the elevator, he went to the entrance, and he went outside and started walking. A thin layer of snow was covering the ground and Eric's large footprints were laid upon it.  
  
He walked and he walked. His hair was white from all the snow that had fallen on his head. Eric wasn't jolly, funny Eric anymore. He looked like a sad, old man walking the streets. While he was walking, he came upon a familiar street. It was the street where his old apartment was. He noticed when he saw the street sign on a corner.  
  
He decided to see how the apartment was. So, he walked down a couple blocks until he reached the address. He expected the same building to be there but instead, found an old, abandoned apartment building with wooden boards on the windows.  
  
As he saw the building, he thought of flashbacks:  
  
When Cory had introduced him to Jack and the apartment.  
  
When he saw Rachel break up with her old boyfriend and how he and jack invited her to come live with them.  
  
When he walked in and saw Jack and Rachel kissing.  
  
When he left his house, and started a new life in New York.  
  
He shook his head. All those flashbacks hurt his head. For a while, he just stared at the building. Then, he saw a dark, shadowy figure walking his way. Eric squinted into the darkness, for he wanted to see who it was. It was a woman. She was tall, with long, red hair. She walked until she came to the exact spot where Eric was standing.  
  
Eric just stared. She was beautiful. She was breath-taking. It wasn't until she talked, when Eric realized who this beautiful woman was.  
  
"I used to live here." She said. "It was one of the greatest times in my life." Then she smiled and amazing glittering smile. "I did too," he said with a stuttering voice. She turned around to look at Eric. "Really? What floor did you live on?" she asked  
  
"Same as you…." Eric said as he turned to look at her. "What…" she started as she started looking at Eric in a very strange way. "Why, who is that. No, it couldn't be, Eric????" Rachel exclaimed. "Hey Rachel," Eric said in reply.  
  
They hugged one another and had a little reunion. "Oh Eric! I didn't recognize you! You look so different! Much handsomer, I see. So what are you doing here? Oh wait, the reunion! I forgot all about it!" she said.  
  
Eric smiled. He felt warmer inside that before. Why aren't you with Jack?" he asked. Rachel kept on smiling. "Oh, after the Peace Corr, he struck it rich again. He went back to his expensive haircuts and clothes and whatever. He opened some new company in California and he invited me to go with him, but I turned it down."  
  
Eric kept on smiling. " I thought you guys weren't coming… At least that's what Jack said on the phone." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "That was Jack, talking for the both of us. Typical Jack. That was before I turned him down. After I did, I just came here to see how everything was doing." She laughed.  
  
Eric laughed along with her. "So, what do you plan to do after this?" Eric asked. "I actually got a job in New Jersey. So I'll be going there. Oh, wait, you live in NYC right? That means we could be close to each other! That's great!" she exclaimed again. Eric laughed, but then frowned.  
  
"I think I have to get back to the hospital," he said. Rachel put on a sad face. "Hospital? What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" she asked. Eric kept his sad face. "Cory, got into an accident…." Rachel was shocked. "Well then we better go…." She said while she grabbed Eric's arm and they ran.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Got a few more. I'm taking a vote whether I should do a sequel or not. Please answer yes/no in the reviews. 


	12. Cory wakes up

Rachel and Eric rushed into the waiting room to see if Cory had improved. Topanga was startled at seeing Rachel in such a long time. "Rachel!" she screamed. "Topanga! Oh my gosh. It's been so long!" Rachel exclaimed. They both gave each other a long hug. Angela did the same along with Shawn.  
  
"Yep, I found her in the streets and it's lucky I found her..." Eric said with a smile on his face, pulling up his pants, trying to act all important. "What are you doing her girl?" Angela asked.  
  
"I just thought I would visit you guys.... for old times sake." she said. They all smiled until Rachel gave a sad look to Topanga. "Oh, Topanga. I just heard about Cory... Has he improved?" Rachel asked.  
  
Topanga just shook her head in silence. "The doctor said he wouldn't be walking for a while..." she said "but thank God, he's ok." Rachel smiled again. "Good, I'm happy. " Eric looked at Rachel. Just to see her smile again, is all worth it, Eric thought.  
  
"So... you have any kids, Topanga?" Rachel asked, starting conversation again. Topanga gave a warm smile. "I have a boy and a girl. Riley and Calvin. Riley is sleeping on the couch, but my son's in the room with Cory." she pointed to Riley sleeping next to Troy, still with the leather jacket on him.  
  
Rachel smiled even bigger, and so did Eric. "Oh Topanga! They're beautiful!!!! They look just like you! Who's the boy sleeping next to her?" Rachel asked. Angela butted into the conversation. "That's my son...." she glanced over to Shawn, and like he read her mind, he nodded to her," That's Shawn and I's son. He's our boy. His name's Troy.." she said.  
  
"Oh my God! And where was I through all this!! This is so cool! It's like I'm an aunt or something..." Rachel exclaimed. The five friends continued to have a good time, like old times. It's like... like... they were the friends who were...  
  
* * * *  
  
Calvin was typing some haiku that he thought of while on the rooftop:  
  
It is dark at first  
  
Then the rising sun comes up  
  
Snow falls on my tounge.  
  
He glanced at Cory, but then quickly went back to typing. He couldn't stand looking at his father, yet he had to be in the same room as him. The reason was unexplainable. Calvin reached into his backpack, and took out his and Riley's gift to their mom and dad, and opened it.  
  
It was a picture of them two in a wooden frame. Calvin and Riley combined two of their pictures, so it looked like it would be one. Riley had done the picture on her computer. The wooden frame had writing on the sides:  
  
To Mom and Dad...  
  
You will always be in our hearts for Christmas...  
  
Forever, Riley and Calvin  
  
Calvin remembered making the frame in wood shop at school. He threw the wrapper away and stood the picture on the table right next to Cory's bed. Then, he sat down next to him and said, "I'm here dad, I'm right here..."  
  
Calvin reached into his backpack again and pulled out a piece of paper to draw on. He cut his hand on the side of the paper. "Oh Shit.." he said aloud.  
  
"Wa..Watch.... mouth.. you..ng... man...." a weak, soft voice said in the front of him. Calvin looked up. "DAD?!?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Topanga held Cory's hand while the nurse gave him some shots and took his blood pressure. "Are you ok, Cory. You need anything hon?" she asked him. The nursed recorded his stats, and walked out of the room.  
  
"It hurts here and there... can I get a kiss?" he asked Topanga while looking into his eyes, his voice still weak and soft. They kissed each other on the lips. "Oh, get a room.." Shawn said. Shawn, Angela and Eric were in the room.  
  
Cory looked up. "Shawn, you're ok." Shawn came closer. "Well, of course I am Cor. Of course, you didn't have to run after me like that.. Stupid Cor.. very stupid.." he laughed.  
  
"We're gonna get coffee in the vending machines. Cya later Cory.. Topanga, if you wanna some, you can.." Angela said. Topanga shook her head. "That's ok."  
  
Angela nodded and Eric, Shawn , and Angela walked out of the room. Cory looked around the room. "Where's my kids?" he asked Topanga. "They're in the waiting room. They were real worried about you," she said.  
  
"Really, call them in here will you.." he told Topanga and she went out to get them. Minutes later, they were in the room. "Hey dad," Calvin said. Riley was still sleepy but she got up as soon as she got the news that Cory was awake. Topanga smiled. "I guess I'll get some coffee after all. I'll leave you guys alone. "  
  
Topanga left the room. Cory looked up at them. "Hey guys. I heard you talked to your mom about, well stuff." he said. Calvin put his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah..." he said. Riley, only half awake, nodded.  
  
"Listen you guys, I'm really sorry.... I know I haven't been much ofa good dad to you guys. You know I love you guys right?" he asked. Riley and Calvin smiled. "Yeah dad, it's ok." Cory smiled. "You know, I knew my life was all worth it, when I first held you in my arms. Just come and talk whenever you need to, got it?" They both nodded. Calvin and Riley gave Cory a hug.  
  
"Can you call your mom?" he asked them. And they went out to get Topanga. Topanga went inside, a few minutes later, with a cup in her hands. Then Calvin and Riley went in after her. Just then, Topanga noticed the frame on the table next to Cory. " What's this?" she asked  
  
"Oh, it was just something Riley and I put together for you guys.... for Christmas. No biggie." Calvin said with his hand on his neck again. Topanga smiled and showed the picture to Cory. Topanga read the inscription. "Oh my god, did you guys make this?" Topanga asked as she put her hand to her heart.  
  
Cory took the frame in his good hand, and looked at the picture and also read the inscription. "How'd you get the frame?" he asked, puzzled. "I made it, in wood shop." Calvin said. Cory looked at Calvin. "You go to wood shop? I didn't even know you knew how to do these things...." Cory said.  
  
Calvin looked away. "Well, there's alot of things you don't know about me..." he whispered. Cory looked at him. "Hey... I'm sorry. Look, maybe sometime, you can show me how to do something like this. " he said.  
  
Calvin cheered up. "Sure ,dad." Topanga looked at the combined picture. "Who made the picture. Riley yawned and raised her hand. "I did." she said sleepily. "I didn't know you knew how to do things like this." she said  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she said. Topanga looked at Cory with a sad face. "I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about you guys. We're sorry." "That's ok." Calvin and Riley said together. Topanga and Cory smiled.  
  
"Why did you open it already, I mean Christmas is a week away.." Cory said. Calvin shrugged. "I guess, I thought it was the appropiate time to....." he said. Riley smiled. Cory read her mind. "You guys can go sleep if you want, I'll be ok." They nodded.  
  
They kissed their dad and went out the door. Topanga was about to go too until Cory called her back. "You want something?" she asked Cory.  
  
"I'm just tired. Topanga, can you just sit with me, and hold my hand, until I fall asleep?" he asked her. Topanga gave a confusing look. "Is that all you want?" she smiled. "Yeah.. that's all."  
  
Topanga held Cory's hand, as Cory and Topanga looked into each other's eyes, and began to think about flashbacks.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~  
  
In the high school auditorium....  
  
"Topanga," Cory said, "If I had to dream up a beautiful woman... she wouldn't even come close to you..." Topanga smiled. "Would you be my girlfriend."  
  
They kissed  
  
* * * *  
  
At Cory's old house...  
  
"I have to leave now Cory." Topanga says. Cory smiles. "No, Topanga, you can't say goodbye, because we love each other, and we're supposed to be together forever.." Topanga frowns.  
  
"Cory, just give me a hug and a kiss before I leave," she says with a sad face. "No." Cory says with a stern voice. Topanga kisses him and they hug. Then she leaves.  
  
Days later, Topanga shows up at Cory's door, soaking wet from the rain. "Cory..." she says. Cory is shocked. "Oh Topanga. I missed you. I missed you so much."  
  
* * * *  
  
At thier wedding...  
  
They say their vows to each other.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Topanga and Cory both smiles. Then Cory closes his eyes, and falls asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I don't know if I got the flashbacks right. Don't blame me if I didn't. I did the flashbacks at the top of my head. More chapters later. TigerX 


	13. Shawn visits an old friend

Shawn was in the waiting room with everybody. Cory was sleeping, and Topanga was in there with him. Angela was just talking with Rachel and Eric was just drinking his coffee. Troy and Riley were asleep( I know, Troy is a very heavy sleeper) and Calvin was typing in his laptop.  
  
I have to go somewhere, he thought. "Angela," he called. Angela turned away from Rachel and turned to Shawn. "Yeah Shawn?" she asked. "I gotta go somewhere ok?" he said. Angela stared. "Do you want me to come with?"  
  
she asked.  
  
"I have to go alone," he said. Angela nodded. He got up and went outside. It was cold, and it was snowing. The ground was white with several footsteps on them. It was about 7 in the morning, so the sun was up and people were walking on the street.  
  
He started walking. He just walked and walked and walked until, he reached the cemetary. He walked in and found the tombstone he was looking for. The name, Chet Hunter, was written on it. He kneeled down beside the grave.  
  
"Hey dad," he said. Suddenly, his dad came from nowhere. "Hello Shawn." he said. Shawn looked up and saw his dad walking towards him. "It's been a long time dad." he said. Chet smiled. "Don't worry, I've been watching over you.." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I've known you have.." Shawn said. He walked towards him, and they stood next to each other. "So how is it up there?" he laughed. "Well, I'm not supposed to give anything away," he whispered" if you know what I mean.." he laughed.  
  
"Dad, if you were watching me, I guess you learned that, I'm a dad too..." he said. Chet nodded. "Yeah, I knew that from the beginning. Just couldn't tell ya. I'm proud of you son, the way you handled it." he said proudly. Shawn smiled at his father.  
  
"I'm afraid, Dad. I mean, I wasn't even there when he was born. What if... what if...." Chet read Shawn's mind. "What if you end up like me?" Shawn lost his smile. "I didn't mean it that way, dad."  
  
"Yeah, you did. Don't worry Shawn, you didn't hurt my feelings." Chet put his arm around Shawn. "Son, I know I haven't been much of a father to you. But that doesn't mean that you would do the same. Son, I know you are going to be a great father. Trust me," he pointed up to the sky, "they know everything up there."  
  
"Thanks dad," Shawn said as he hugged his father. "I miss you a lot." he said. Chet smiled. "I know Shawn, but remember," he pointed to the sky and to Shawn's heart, "I'll be here and.. here. I'm watching you, son."  
  
Then Chet walked away, and dissapeared. Shawn kissed his hand, and put his hand on the tombstone. And then walked back to the hospital. He had a good feeling inside of him. He touched his heart, and smiled.  
  
When he got back Angela greeted him. "Is everything ok Shawn?" she asked him. Shawn smiled at her. "Yeah, everything's great...." Shawn said as they sat down next to each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: Just a short chapter, I thought I should include. I hope you guys review more! And I'm still taking votes on the sequel.. -Tiger 


	14. Christmas at Last

1 week later.......  
  
  
  
Amy and Alan waited patiently in their "fully-decorated-for-Christmas" living room. Actually Amy wasn't really that patient. "Oh Alan, I'm worried. What's taking my babies so long to get here...." she said to Alan, pacing back and forth in front of him.  
  
"Relax, Amy. They're adults now. They can take care of themselves." he said to her. "Well, what if they get into another car accident?" she screamed. Alan wiped the spit of his face from Amy's mouth. "Look, they will be here any minute now ok? Please honey, remember you have to monitor your stress..." he said sitting her down.  
  
Josh and Morgan were out picking up Cory, Topanga, and their kids from the hospital. Shawn, Angela, and Troy were out to see Chet at the cemetary again. Rachel and Eric were out last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
It was about 4 in the afternoon, when Amy and Alan heard the car come into the driveway. Amy looked out the window and saw that it was Cory and them. They opened the door as Topanga was pushing Cory in a wheelchair, since his arm and his leg were still recovering. Calvin and Riley came in with gifts, and Morgan and Josh came in last.  
  
Amy kissed them all on the cheek. Cory looked at the living room. "Wow, just like I remember it...." he said. Topanga smiled. But Calvin and Riley was in a different mode. "Damn, look at all the presents!" Riley whispered to Calvin. "HEY!" Cory screamed "Watch your mouth, " Riley nodded.  
  
* * * *  
  
Troy laid the flowers on the ground, next to the grave. Shawn smiled as he did so. "That's your grandpa there, Troy. He died a couple years ago." he said.  
  
Troy nodded. Shawn and Troy had talked a talk about being father and son. They weren't used to it yet, but they were getting there. "Yeah, mom told me about it. I'm sorry, Shaw....I mean dad."  
  
Shawn looked up at the sky, then at Angela. She was smiling also. "Let's go home," Shawn said. And they walked home together, and looked like a real family. Something that Shawn, hadn't had for a long time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eric and Rachel were looking at the Toys section. "Oh, look at this, maybe we could get this for Josh!" Eric exclaimed holding up a little teddy bear. Rachel smirked. "I don't think he'll want something like that Eric, we're here in the Toys to look for something for Riley and Calvin..." she said shaking her head.  
  
Eric put the little Teddy Bear back. "Well, I like it! I wish I had one!" he laughed. Rachel nodded looking at some other things. "Oh, how about this skateboard for Calvin. I think he would like it." she said. Eric agreed. They were about to leave until he saw a young man across from him, in his young twenties, that looked very familiar. He had short, spiky, red hair and had some freckles on his hair  
  
The young man was looking at him too, and was walking toward him. "No, that couldn't be, Eric?" the man said. Eric looked at him in a confused way. "Um, do I know you," he asked. The man smiled. "Big Brother Eric? It's me! Tommy?" he exclaimed.  
  
Eric's eyes widened. "Tommy? What are you doing here? You've grown, so much. I mean, I thought you lived in California with your adopted parents!" Tommy smiled. "Yeah, I went back to Philly to go to college at Pennbrook. Geez, it's really cool to see you Eric."  
  
Eric nodded. "I never thought I would see you again Tommy." he said. They hugged each other. Eric had an idea. "Why don't you come to our house for Christmas? Everybody's there, I mean." he said, but Tommy shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Eric. I'm going to the foster home, that I was from, and spending Christmas with the kids over there. That's why I'm here at the store. I'm buying toys for them all." he smiled. Eric understood. "That's cool. Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya little brother." Eric said.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Merry Christmas Eric," he said, and Eric returned the greeting. They went their seperate ways and Eric went back to Rachel. "Where were you Eric?" she asked, still looking at the Toys. Eric smiled. "Just to see, an old, old friend."  
  
* * * *  
  
It was about midnight, and everybody was at the Matthew's household. There were presents under the tree and the smell of fresh Christmas cookies and eggnogg was in the air. The tree that was standing in the living room, was of course, the old aluminum tree that Alan so deared loved.  
  
Everyone was opening their presents and each person had a favorite. Of course, Cory and Topanga's favorite was their picture frame that Riley and Calvin had given them. Calvin actually really liked the skateboard that Eric and Rachel had given him and Riley's favorite was a new cd player her parents had given her.  
  
Eric's favorite was a teddy bear, given by the lovely Rachel, and her favorite, was a locket that had her name on it, which was given by Eric. Amy and Alan got more pictures of their grandkids which they put on the mantle by the other Matthews' pictures.  
  
Troy got a new leather jacket from Shawn. Shawn and Angela, gave each other promise rings, just as Cory and Topanga gave each other one, the first Christmas they spent together. After they all finished opening presents ans eating and singing Cory felt something was wrong.  
  
"This is all great, but something is missing. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. Something is definately missing." Everyone agreed with him, but they couldn't figure it out either. Then suddenly, the kitchen door swung open, and there was a voice.  
  
"Was it me, you were missing, Mr. Matthews." the voice said. There, was an old, frail man there. He had gray hair, glasses, mustache, and had a suit on, but was holding a cane in his hand. Eric recognized who it was.  
  
"FI-NAY!!! FI-HI-HI-HI-NAY!!!! FEEE-NEEEEY!!!!" he screamed. Everyone gasped. "MR FINNEY!!!" they exclaimed. "What? What? Why is everyone so suprised I'm here?" he asked. "I just live next door you know." he said.  
  
"Mr Finney!" Cory called. "Where did you go? You weren't at your house when we went to visit you." he said. Mr. Finney put a frown on. "I was in Africa, I had to bury.... my wife."  
  
Everybody put away their smiles. "I'm really sorry to hear about Dean Bolander." Topanga said. Everyone agreed with her. "It's ok, Ms. Lawrence, excuse me, Mrs. Matthews. It was her time to go. And I accept that." he said while grabbing a seat.  
  
"What are you doing here Mr. Finney?" Shawn asked. "Well, Mr. Hunter, you know tradition. I'm hear to read 'A Christmas Carol.'" he said while holding up a book in his hand. Everyone gathered around him to listen to the story.  
  
"Marley was dead. He was dead as a doornail......."  
  
  
  
A/N: One more chapter to go!!! I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I'm not done yet, but I still want to thank everyone who gave me a really nice review. Thanks to moomoocow18 on your review. It meant alot to me that you said that my story had alot of meaning. And to Jenna, there! I put Mr. Finney in it. See, you have to be patient, cuz u don't know how the story's gonna turn out. I'm still asking if I should do a sequal if people really want it and if I have time. Well peace. TigerX 


	15. Goodbye

Shawn put down the suitcases in front of the gate. He was going home, to start a new life, with his new family that he had always wanted. The airport was busy and crowded with people who were going home from visiting their reletives for Christmas.  
  
He was going back to Connecticut, where Angela lived. He was going to help her move to New York and was going to help her find an apartment, near him. he was finally happy, finally satisfied with his life. He gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Angela came up behind him, handing him his ticket for the plane. "We're sitting together, do you mind if you get the aisle? Troy wants to sit by the window..." she asked. Shawn barely heard her come up and was suprised by her. He shook his head in response of her question.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all..." he said, and he gave her a short kiss on the lips. Angel just stared. "What was that for?" she asked, with a small smirk on her face. Shawn shrugged. "I...I actually don't know."  
  
Angela's smirk got bigger. "Ok," and she kissed him back. Shawn looked at his watch, and looked around the terminal. "Don't you think they should be here by now? It's almost time to board...." Shawn said.  
  
Then suddenly, the whole Matthews family comes to the gate to say goodbye. Troy was with Riley and Calvin. "Ah, here comes the stampede." Angela said. Suddenly, Topanga rushed to Angela yelling, "Angela!!"  
  
Angela went to her as well yelling Topanga's name. "Oh, don't worry girl! We'll see each other in a couple weeks." she said. Topanga nodded along with her. Cory had crutches now, and was saying goodbye to Shawn. "So, when's your flight to New York?" he asked. "In a couple hours, we still have time to spend with mom and dad." Cory said.  
  
Shawn put his hand on Cory's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Cory. No more silly stunts ok? You don't want to worry your family." Cory smiled. "I should be telling you the same thing. Take care of yourself too, Shawn. Don't worry your family anymore. Don't worry us." he said.  
  
They shook hands. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, Cory."Shawn said as he handed Cory a letter. "What's this?" Cory held the letter up. "It's an article for the magazine, can you let someone drop that by the office for me? Since I'll be gone for almost a month. I need to catch up with work." Cory nodded. "Sure."  
  
Calvin punched Troy's shoulder lightly. "Dude, you have got to hook up with us once you move to the city." "I mean we could show you the sites and stuff, and you could go to our school. That would be like so cool.." Riley and Calvin said to Troy. Troy nodded.  
  
"And there is like, wicked street hockey on the street." Riley kept on saying. Troy nodded again. "I'll see you guys in a couple weeks. Just keep me updated about stuff. Email me." They kept talking about things until it was time to go.  
  
Angela said goodbye to everyone and was calling Troy. Shawn was talking to Riley and Calvin. "Take care of your parents ok? You never know what they're capable of!" Shawn said in a whisper. "I heard that!" Cory said to Shawn. They burst out laughing.  
  
The intercom was calling the passengers already. "Flight 262 to Connecticut is now boarding passengers. Rows 36-30 can now board." Shawn looked at their tickets. "Well, that's us." They continued to hug until they finally had to start boarding. The Matthews looked as the Hunters went through the gate and into the plane.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see them im a couple weeks." Cory said. Topanga had a nervous look on her face. "C...Co...Cory? You guys, I have something to tell you." Everyone looked up. "Yes, honey? What is it?" Cory asked. "Yeah mom?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well, see when Cory was at the hospital, I...I was feeling kind of naucious and stuff. So I kind of went to a doctor." she said nervously. Cory had a worried look on his face. "Honey? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" he asked. Riley and Calvin also had a concerning look on their faces.  
  
"Not exactly, you guys. We're...a...a... gonna have....a.....baby?" she said. She gave a sigh of relief that she got it all out. Cory's mouth dropped open. Calvin was hyperventilating and pulled out his inhaler and inhaled the medicine deeply. "Let me use that after you." Riley said.  
  
THE END  
  
Ok, I don't think I did a disclaimer, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of BMW except some people like Riley, Calvin etc.  
  
a/n: you guys! I finished!!!! How do you like the end? I'm not sure if this is a very good ending, but don't worry cuz im gonna have a sequal!!! I may even have like a 3rd part to this. Thank you so much for your nice reviews! Especially thanks for a very nice review by Miriam. And misao31 ( mariel), there you happy? I did my fifteenth chapter. Don't worry. I will have the sequal up as soon as possible. Stay tuned and keep r/r! Tiger_x 


End file.
